Harry Potter i Pochodnia Zielonych Płomieni
by orel
Summary: Siódma częsć Harryego Pottera po polsku napisana przez fana . Narazie tylko 1,5 rozdziału


_**SPIS ROZDZIAŁÓW **_

_**1.Ostatni Dzień u Dursleyów**_

_**2.Bitwa Czarodziejów **_

_**3.Brygada Interwencyjna **_

_**4.Ostatnie Przymierze **_

_**5.Dolina Godryka **_

_**6.Plany Lorda Voldemorta **_

_**7.Podwójny Zdrajca **_

_**8.Pochodnia Zielonych Płomienie **_

_**9.Rozpad Zakonu Feniksa **_

**_10. Armaty z Chudley _**

_**11.Dom Lupina **_

_**12.Terry Brigdes **_

_**13.Atak na Hogwart **_

_**14.Cień Dumbledore'a**_

_**15.Litlle Hangelton**_

_**16. Rozterki Glizdoogna**_

_**17.Proces Śmierciożerców**_

_**18.Różdżka i Miecz **_

_**19.Poselstwo Gobelinów **_

_**20.Wstępne Testy Aurorów **_

_**21.Zauważalne i Niezauważalne **_

**_22.Nowy Dyrektor Hogwartu _**

_**23.Chaos w Ministerstwie Magii **_

**_24.Opowieść Firenzo _**

_**25. Wojna i Trwoga **_

_**26.Sekret Fleur Delcour **_

_**27.Narada **_

_**28.Ostatnia Armia Czarodziejów **_

_**29.Pył i Kurz **_

_**30.Pojedynek **_

_**31.Koniec Ciemności**_

_**32.Liczne Rozstania **_

_**33.Epilog **_

_**Rozdział 1 **_

_Ostatni Dzień u Dursleyów _

Dom państwa Dursleyów przy Privet Drive numer 4 nie różnił się niczym od innych , poza faktem że mieszkał tam czarodziej –Harry Potter . Wrócił do ich domu wcześniej niż to zwykle bywało , a państwo Dursleyowie nie rozumieli dlaczego Harry jest spokojny wyciszony i nie szuka okazji aby się kłócić . Państwo Dursleyowie nie wiedzieli że w takim stanie jest cały świat czarodziejów , czarodziejów nie bez powodu na początku lata poległ jeden z największych czarodziejów jaki chodził po ziemi Albus Dumbledore . Zginął z ręki sługi Lorda Voldemorta , Czarnego Pana .

-Wiesz co Petunio - rzekł wuj Vernon – Nie podoba mi się to jego zachowanie , jakby na coś się szykował , na pewno cos kombinuje . Nie miałaś żadnych listów od tych świrów ?

-Nie-odpowiedziała ciotka Petunia spokojnie spoglądając na wuja – Od wizyty Albusa Dumbleodre nie miałam do czynienia z żadnym z nich .

-To bardzo dobrze-rzekł Vernon – Może i oni zdali sobie sprawe że ten chłopak jest nic nie wart –rzekł wuj Vernon – Może wreszcie w czymś się zgodzimy z tymi czubkami .

-Od tygodnia opuszcza pokój tylko na posiłki – mruknęła ciotka Petunia zerkając przez okno – Nie szuka okazji żeby zwiać .

-Coś kombinuje-rzekł wuj Vernon – Tyle ze tym razem robi to bardzo cicho

-Wiesz co Vernon czasami jesteś naprawdę śmieszny – powiedziała chłodno ciotka Petunia - Zawsze uważasz że jak jest cichy to cos kombinuje . Nie że go będę bronić ale ty naprawdę za bardzo szukasz podstępów i nienormalności w jego osobie .

-A twierdzisz że ten chłopak jest normalny –spytał wuj Vernon – Sprowadza tu jakiegoś starego pryka który rządzi się w moim domu . I ten wielki facet . I te ciągle latające sowy i inne tałatajstwo . Szału można dostać . Petunio wiesz o tym dobrze . On ma już osiemnaście lat wiec nawet ludzi jego pokroju cos robią w tym wieku . On skończył ta cholerną szkołę ?

-Nie mam pojęcia-odparła ciotka Petunia

-A z resztą nawet jakby skończył jakąś szkołę to na pewno by się tym chwalił cóż to byłoby wreszcie jakieś osiągniecie w tym jego anormalnym życiu pełnym jakiś tam czarów i różdżek . Ten chłopak powinien wreszcie się wynieść i dać nam spokój .

-Wiesz Vernon że nie możemy tego zrobić-powiedziała ciotka Petunia – Mamy zakaz wyrzucania go z domu chyba że sam zechce go opuścić .

-Mam gdzieś co mówił ten tary wariat -krzyknął wuj Vernon – Ty też zamierzasz dołączyć do klubu zwariowanych gości machających różdżkami na prawo i lewo ! Proszę bardzo ! Ale bezecnie ! Ręki nie przyłożę ! A on ma się stąd wynieść , jasne ! Jest dorosły więc niech się wynosi i to zaraz bo sam go wywalę i będzie spokój

-Vernon….

-Ani słowa Petunio ! –ryknął wuj – Jeszcze kilka zdań o tym że on jest normalny i nie należy go wyrzucać to naprawdę tego pożałujesz Petunio .

-Vernon ! –krzyknęła ciotka Petunia – Uspokój się !

-Nie mogę być spokojny z nim pod moim dachem . Co roku coraz gorzej i coraz wiecej tych chorych dziwactw . Dosyć , dosyć mówie . On wyleci stąd jeszcze dziś wieczorem i moja w tym głowa . Nie dam się wiecej zastraszyć temu małemu dziwakowi . dziwakowi nie . Różdżka mnie nie przestraszy . Sam uczyłem Dudleya jak się bronić więc wiem w czym rzecz , a ten chuderlak mi naprawdę nie podskoczy , jestem pewien .

-Czyżby-zapytała Petunia ironicznie

-Tak !

-No to idz z nim pogadaj Vernon !

-Dobrze !

-Teraz

-Tak teraz !

-No to idz wreszcie…..

Harry słyszał całą kłótnię w swoim pokoju . Propozycja opuszczenia domu Dursleyów była bardzo kusząca , i to upraszczało jego plan . Miał zamiar poznać swoją historię od samego początku aby móc zrozumieć istotę działań Voldemorta zmusić go do walnego starcia . Wiedział że z tej ścieżki nie ma powrotu . Czuł że to stanie się naprawdę niedługo ..

W momencie gdy Harry zajmował się swoimi czarnym myślami przez otwarte okno wleciała sowa i z impetem uderzyła w podłogę .

Harry zerwał się na nogi i podszedł do ptaka . Był ledwo żywy i niósł ze sobą malutki liścik .

_Harry ! _

_Odbierzemy cię dziś w nocy . Nie odpisuj na tę sowę . To bardzo ważne . Szczegóły później . Bądź gotów w każdej chwili . _

_Przyjaciel _

Harry czytał ten list dwa razy . Co to za przyjaciel ? To nie jakiś podstęp Voldemorta ? Jedno było pewne tej nocy spotka czarodzieja dobrego lub złego . Musi zachować stałą czujność jak zwykł powtarzać Moody . I tak zamierzał zrobić . I w chwile potem do pokoju wpadła kolejna sowa w równie opłakanym stanie . Niosła list z godłem Hogwartu .

_Szanowny panie Potter _

_Muszę poinformować pana iż przybycie do Hogwartu w tym roku nie jest obowiązkowe i zależy od decyzji pana i pana opiekunów . W związku z sytuacją w świecie czarodziejów musimy podając kroki w celu zabezpieczenia naszych studentów i utworzyliśmy specjalną ewidencję zawierjacą znaki szczególne opis każdego was . Jeśli opis nawet w detalu nie zgadza się nie zostanie pan wpuszczony do Hogwartu . W tym roku nie ma nowych podręczników szkolnych ._

_Z poważaniem _

_z-ca dyrektora Minerva Mcgonagall _

Harry spodziewał się że Hogwart w tym roku będzie tylko dla tych którzy podejmą ryzyko przebywania w nim ale zdziwiło go że profesor Mcgonagall dalej jest zastępcą dyrektora a nie dyrektorem . Pisze tak z szacunku dla Dumbleodre , tak sądził Harry ale może są i inne powody .

Oczekiwanie przedłużało się niemiłosiernie . Była już trzecia w nocy a „przyjaciel" dalej nie przybył . Powoli zaczynał się przejaśniać i dzień był coraz bliżej . Nic . Cisza , Godzina czwarta . Harry usłyszał hałas w holu . Wyciągną różdżkę i zbiegł na dół .

-Kto idzie – zapytał Harry w ciemność

-Przyjaciel –padła odpowiedz

-Kim jesteś –powtórzył Harry

Cisza .

-Expalliarmus ! –ryknął Harry

Postać na samym dole schodów została odrzucona do tyłu .

Harry zapalił różdżkę i przyjrzał się tej postaci i z ust wyrwał mu się zduszony okrzyk

-Profesor Lupin !

-A kto inny – rzekł Lupin zbierając się z ziemi – Co ty przyjaciół nie poznajesz , Harry . Przyjaciel to ja .

-Dlaczego o tej porze –spytał Harry

-Misja dla Zakonu –wysapał Lupin

-Cos ważnego – zapytał Harry

-Tak , zbieraj się szybko Harry nie mamy czasu . Powołaliśmy wszystkich członków Zakonu nawet tych najmłodszych mamy poważne zadanie do wykonania .

-Jakie-zapytał Harry

-Ni czas na to , ruszaj się po swoje rzeczy….

-CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE U DIABŁA !

Wuj Vernon wszedł do holu .

-CO PAN TU ROBI ! TO MÓJ DOM ! ZŁODZIEJ !

-_Silenco ! _–mruknął Lupin

Wuj Vernon zaczął bezgłośnie poruszać ustami . Wyglądało to dosyć komicznie .

A teraz idź po swoje rzeczy Harry –rzucił Lupin

Harry po chwili był z powrotem ze swoim kufrem i klatką Hedwigi .

-Wspaniale -rzekł Lupin – Tonks !

W drzwiach frontowych pojawiła się Tonks .

-Co jest Remusie –spytała

-Aportuj stąd rzeczy Harryego –rzekł Lupin szybko

-Jasne- mruknęła Tonks – Kaszka z mleczkiem Remusie !

I chwile potem Tonks i rzeczy Harryego rozpłynęły się w powietrzu .

-Dobra – mruknął Lupin – Czas też na nas . Ach cicho Dursley ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Wuj Vernon poleciał na ziemię i znieruchomiał .

-Wiesz teraz restrykcje w sprawie używania czarów o obecności mugol nic nie znaczą – powiedział spokojnie – Nie że lubię robić tego mugolom ale twój wuj dział mi na nerwy .

Chwilę później pojawiła się ciotka Petunia .

-Dobry Wieczór – rzekł Lupin z uśmiechem – Przepraszam za Vernon , ale był zbyt agresywny .

-Przyszedłeś po Harryego –zapytała ciotka Petunia

-Tak Petunio i prawdopodobnie Harry jest tu kilka ostatnich minut , czy masz może ochotę się pożegnać –zapytał Lupin

-Chyba….tak…-wyjąkała ciotka Petunia – Żegnaj…to znaczy Do Zobaczenia … kiedyś…Harry…

Słowa te mówiła bardzo powoli , można było zauważyć z jaka niechęcią je wypowiada .

-No to co Harry – zwrócił się do niego Lupin – Spadanko . Mamy mało czasu . To co aportujemy się .

-Pewnie-rzekł Harry

-Więc co na trzy –zaproponował Lupin

-Jasne

-Na ulicę Pokątną

-Dobrze , ale po co

-Mniejsza o to , powiem ci potem – mruknął Lupin

Pyk ! Lupin zniknął . Pyk Zniknął Harry .

Po chwili zmaterializowali się na ulicy Pokątnej . Było jeszcze bardzo późno , ale ulica był pełna czarodziejów . Zauważył że w ich stronę zmierza jakiś czarodziej z wyciągnięta różdżką . To był Szaloonoki Moody .

-Wreszcie jesteście –powiedział – Co wy piliście jakąś kawkę czy co ?

-Małe problemy …..Vernon Dursley znaczy się ….-mruknął Lupin

-Dobra-rzekł Moody-Potter wie o co chodzi ?

-Nie

-Czy możesz czegoś ni zepsuć Remusie- rzekł rozgniewany Moody – To poważna sprawa . Masz teraz trzydzieści sekund aby mu to wyjaśnić .

-Dobrze , dobrze –powiedział Lupin – Słuchaj Harry powodem dla którego cię tu sprowadziłem jest ten budynek –wskazał palcem na okazały gmach wokół którego kłębili się czarodzieje – To tak zwana Brygada Interwencyjna , oddziały szybkiego reagowania Ministerstwa Magii , coś mocniejszego niż aurorzy , wkraczają do akcji podczas największego zagrożenia . Lecz teraz zagrożenie przyszło do nich . Tej nocy wtargnęło tam kilkunastu Śmierciozerców i jak mówią sam Voldemort . Doszło tam do walki i trwa ona nadal . Wszyscy wiedzą ze jesteś jedyną osobą która może go zgładzić , i dlatego tu jesteś . Jeśli tam jest musimy wykorzystać tę sytuację , jeżeli go tam nie ma zostaniesz zabrany z tego miejsca . Wejdziesz tam Harry ?

Harry słuchał spokojnie każdego słowa Lupina . Nie spodziewał się tego aż tak szybko . Myślał że pojedynek Voldemortem to kwestia kilku miesięcy lub lat , a tu nagle tej samej nocy ma stanąć z nim oko w oko . Ta myśl go przeraziła , napełniała trwogą . Jednak…

-Dobrze-rzekł Harry – Kto jeszcze tam jest ?

-Aurorzy , członkowie Brygady Interwencyjnej , jest tam minister magii Rufus Scmiourge , Scmiourge wielu członków Zakonu Feniksa .

-Kto-zapytał Harry naciskając Lupina

-Moody…..Dawlish….Shackelbot…..Artur Weaseley…..ja….no i ...nie miałem na to wpływu Harry , nic o tym nie wiedziałem ...ale...w środku ...chyba to moja wina…..jest Ron , Hermiona i Ginny .

-CO? -krzyknął Harry

-Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić , weszli tam sami –rzekł Lupin – Zakon ich o to nie prosił , ale…

-Chodźmy tam-powiedział Harry –Voldemort jest tam albo go nie ma . Nie ważne . Trzeba stamtąd wyciągnąć Rona , Hermionę i Ginny .

-Musimy poczekać –rzekł Lupin

-Dlaczego ? Przecież oni tam SA praktycznie sami…!-zdziwił się Harry

-Musimy dostać zezwolenie , Dowódcy Brygady Interwencyjnej pana Baltazara Greysona –rzekł Lupin –Tonks już nam to załatwia , ma pewne znajomości w Brygadzie Interwencyjnej . To zajmie parę minut , wytrzymaj .

-Tylko parę minut- upewnił się Harry

-Tak tylko pare minut –potwierdził Lupin

-Coś oprócz tego wydarzyło się w świecie czarodziejów –zapytał Harry

Lupin spojrzał na niego .

-Wiele rzeczy –powiedział – Wiele przerażających i pogłębiających naszą tragiczną sytuację . Ginie wielu wielkich czarodziei i czarodziejek . Wizengamot nie ma już praktycznie władzy prawnej , tak samo Wydział Przestrzegania Prawa jest instytucją martwą . Panuje naprawdę ogólny chaos i brak jakiejkolwiek organizacji . Minister Magii robi co może , ale i to tak mało . Zakon tez robi co może , ale jest nas coraz mniej . Śmierciozercy zyskali nad nami przewagę jakiej nigdy nie mieli . Na szczęście mamy nową bezpieczną kryjówkę mugol dala od mugol l zabudowań . Ale o ty też nie teraz . Teraz najważniejsza jest ta misja . Przygotuj się że może tam być naprawdę ostro i niebezpiecznie , wiesz jacy oni są . Dlatego proszę cię nie rób niczego co mogłoby cię kosztować życie lub zdrowie , bo oni nie są tego naprawdę warci Harry .

Harry spojrzał się na jaśniejące niebo .

-Idzie Tonks –zakomunikował Lupin

Tonks podeszłą do nich powoli /

-Greyson dał nam wolną drogę –rzekła Tonks –Mamy wejść głownym wejściem , a pomoże nam Terry Brigdes , jeden z jego najlepszych ludzi .

-Musi to być on –zapytał Lupin – To nam strasznie komplikuje sprawę …

-Już to z nim uzgodniłam Remusie –powiedziała Tonks

-Dobra , idziemy –powiedział Lupin do Harryego

Harry wstał i ruszył za nim .

Przebili się przez tłum czarodziei , w połowie drogi do budynku stał wysoki chłopak w szacie koloru karmazynowego różdżka w dłoni

-Jestem Tery Brigdes – przedstawił się – Możemy wejść do środka

-Jasne-rzekł Lupin mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem – Tylko bez żadnych numerów w środku to nie żadne testy ….

-Wiem , wiem –rzucił Brigdes –Będę się starał nic ni nabroić .

-To wy się znacie-zapytał Harry

-Tak –rzekł Lupin – On niedawno dołączył do Zakonu , ale więcej on sam ci powie ale wejdźmy wreszcie do środka !.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i ruszył przed siebie . To samo zrobili Tonks i Brigdes .Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i ruszył za nimi .

_**Rozdział 2 **_

_Bitwa Czarodziejów _

Harry wskoczył za nimi do środka . Hol wejściowy był całkowicie zdemolowany a po środku leżało martwe ciało strażnika . Lupin sprawdził czy żyje i pokręcił głową .Tonks przeszła nie patrząc na ciało , a Terry Brigdes mruknął :

-Martin Evans … poczciwy strażnik ….niech to szlag …..

Lupin pchnął delikatnie Olbrzymie wrota na drugim końcu holu . Weszli do pomieszczenia w którym w różne strony rozchodziły się schody .

-Gdzie jest otoczony minister magii i reszta –zapytał Lupin Terryego

-Wielka Sala Przesłuchań , trzecie piętro –powiedział – Lewe schody będą odpowiednie …

I urwał . Nagle rozległ się krzyk . po paru sekundach z samego szczytu lewych schodów spadł człowiek .Tonks wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk . Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny płaszcz .

-To na pewno tam-powiedział Lupin – A to jeden z naszych wrogów . Ktoś naprawdę ładnie go załatwił .

-Wygląda na robotę Moodyego –rzekł Harry

-Zdecydowanie –rzekł Terry – A teraz chodźmy

Ruszyli lewymi schodami w góre . Co chwila słychać było huki i krzyki , i stawały się one coraz wyraźniejsze . Czasami można było dostrzec błyski

-Ostro –mruknął Terry do siebie

Powoli ruszyli dalej .

-MINISTERSTWO MAGII NA SCHODACH !-rozległ się krzyk z góry

I na schodach pojawiło się dwóch ludzi w czarnych szatach .

-Padnij-ryknąl Lupin

Z góry poleciały dwa zielone płomienie .

Terry rzucił się do przodu i wypalił Petrificus Totalus w stronę jednego z nich . Drugi odwrócił się aby spojrzeć co się stało i nagle z zniercuhcomiał .

-Mam cię –padł okrzyk z góry

Harry podniósł wzrok i ujrzał Hermionę Granger

-Całe szczęście - .rzekł Lupin – Gdzie Ron i Ginny !

-W Sali Przesłuchań –odkrzyknęła Hermiona – Maja poważne kłopoty . Szybko .

I zniknęła .Harry ominął Lupina i Tonks i rzucił się do góry a Terry pobiegł zaraz za nim .

Biegł z a Hermiona jakieś dwadzieścia metrów i usłyszał jak krzyczy „Stój!"

Harry zatrzymał się .

-Teraz idź bardzo powoli –powiedziała ostrzegającym głosem - Jesteśmy blisko

Harry ruszył powoli miejsca , Hermiona ruszyła w momencie gdy się zniż zrównał .

-Drugie drzwi na prawo –powiedziała

Dołączył do nich Terry i Lupin .

-Macie jakiś plan –zapytała Hermiona – Minister reszta są otoczeni i są gdzieś pośrodku Sali .

-Zrobimy to wstydu Brygady Interwencyjnej –rzekł Terry – Mamy tak zwane Zaklęcia Zaporowe , powstrzymają Śmierciożeców na jakiś krótki czas .

-A co z nami –zapytał Lupin

-Ja wale Zaklęcia Zaporowe a wy przebijacie się w stronę okrążonych , każcie im się rozproszyć –rzekł Terry –Walcie we wszystko co nadejdzie z przeciwnej strony , jeśli macie pewność walacie jeśli je nie macie to już zależy od waszego wyczucia . Nie ma innego sposobu , stosujcie często Zaklęcia Tarczy , naprawdę wam pomogą . Nigdy nie brałem udziału w takiej akcji odbijania zakładników , ale powinniśmy sobie poradzić .

-Dobrze- powiedziała Tonks – A co jak to nie zadziała

-Róbcie co uważacie a słuszne –powiedział Terry – Tak nasz uczyli . Walcie we wszystko co się rusza jeśli nic nie widzicie . Uciekajcie do wyjścia . Bohaterstwo tu rzadko pomaga , sam bym tam wszedł po swojemu ale wtedy na pewno mnie załatwią . Jest ich wielu , wiec musicie być szybcy i zdecydowani . Przperszam ze cytuje wam fragmenty Podręcznika , ale takie znam zasady .

-Zasady są p oto żeby je łamać –powiedziała la Tonks – Mniejsza oto jak , ważme aby wszyscy zwiali .

-Tak- potwierdził Terry

-Co wy tu w ogóle robicie –zapytał Harry Hermionę

-Ktoś powiedział ze Zakon jest w potrzebie , wiec uznaliśmy że każda różdżka będzie przydatna w walce –powiedziała Hermiona – Uważasz to z głupotę , i masz rację .

Harry był wdzięczny za to ze nie musiał jej krytykować w takim momencie ale na pewno to nie ona podjęła sama taka decyzję .

-Nie ma sprawy-rzekł Harry w końcu - Teraz trzeba odbić Ron i Ginny tylko to się liczy

8


End file.
